Playing Doctor
by HUTATU
Summary: There was a time when the wammy boys  got along, believe it or not, and they played like they were the best of friends. melloxnear oneshot


**My first one shot yay! i think im gonna stick to one-shots until im sure i can handle stories with chapter (i get to lazy ^^') **

**Btw, this story was inspired by NearWhiteRabbit on deviant, here's a link to the picture: .com/gallery/?offset=24#/d1mkzmo**

**enjoy ;)**

* * *

MelloxNear One shot

In the Orphanage founded by Quillsh Wammy in England, before Kira had risen and L had fallen, the new generation of successors were still small and friendly with each other; believe it or not, there was a time of peace.

In this time of peace, a small child, Michael Keehl, was hiding in a laundry basket. "Miles will never find me hehe!" Michael or better known as Mello now-a-days was playing with his friend Miles (better known as Matt). Mello was pretty sure he had picked the best hiding place this time and relaxed as he took out a chocolate bar and began chewing gleefully.

"Boo!" Matt opened the lid to the basket and found Mello red handed.

Mello looked up at him shocked. "How did you find me?"

Matt gave his friend a smile. "I smelled the chocolate."

Mello smiled. "I can't help it! Hehe." He continued eating it. "By the way, did you find Nate yet?" Nate was a quiet and rather odd little boy, but he was fun to be around. Today, he is known as Near.

"I have! I found him pretty quick to tell the truth."

Near came in the room rubbing his eyes. "Are you tired Nate?"

"No. I just don't want to play this game anymore."

"Well, you pick the next game." Mello said taking a chunk from his chocolate.

Near stood there thinking for a while, twirling his snow-white hair in one delicate finger. "I want to play doctor." He finally said.

"Ok cool! I'll be the guy who's dying, you be the killer Michael!" Matt said enthusiastically.

"Why am I the killer?" Mello whined.

"Because Nate's gonna be the doctor, am I right?" Matt smiled at Near who smiled in return. He nodded and rushed out of the room to get the toys they needed.

"We should fight while he's gone." Matt started to throw punches at the air.

"If you say so." Mello went along with it, but started wrestling Matt instead of pretending.

"Hey no fair!" Matt laughed as he was being forced onto the ground.

Near returned with all the things. "Did somebody call the doctor?"

"That would be me!" Matt tried raising his hand but it was a little hard since Mello was on top of him.

"Alright, you!" Near pointed to Mello. "Get off him and stay; I'll deal with you after!"

He turned back to Matt who was pretending to die. Near took out a plastic Stethoscope and began to listen in on Matt's breathing. "This isn't good!" Near exclaimed. Next he took out a Penlight to check Matt's eyes. Near gasped. "Don't look into the light!" Near said dramatically.

"Then stop shining it at me silly!" Matt laughed.

Mello just stared at them a little mad he wasn't playing much and bit his chocolate with some force. He noticed though how much Near seemed to be enjoying this game instead of hide-and-go-seek.

"This is our last hope!" Near took out a fake needle and pretended to give Matt a shot in the arm.

"No doctor! Anything but that!" Matt looked away as Near poked him with the toy.

Near tried listening in on Matt's lungs once more. Near shook his head sadly. Matt gave him a confused look. "Oh! I understand!" He closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue pretending to be dead.

Near looked back at Mello. "See what you did? You killed him!" Mello jumped, startled. He was finally being addressed!

"I did nothing of the sort!" Mello pretended to be offended as he pouted and crossed his arms, looking away.

"The proof is right here." Near pointed to Matt.

Matt looked up quickly, "That's me!"

"Sh! You're supposed to be dead!" Near told him.

"Right!" He let his head fall back again, "ouch!" a little too hard.

Mello tried not to laugh as he looked away.

"Come here." Near ordered Mello.

Mello stopped giggling and came over.

Near got out the Stethoscope again and placed the cold end to Mello's heart. Mello froze looking at Near and blushing a little from embarrassment. "Hmm… you have a cold heart, that's why! I can fix that!" Near gave Mello a hug unexpectedly which startled Mello. "Now, let's see." Instead of listening to Mello's heart with the Stethoscope again he put his ear to Mello's chest and listened himself.

Mello could feel his own heart speeding up and got angry with himself. He didn't want Near to notice!

"Your heart is speeding up..." Near looked up at Mello's face who was blushing furiously now.

"Now your face is getting red." Near placed his hand on Mello's forehead. "You're getting warm too. This is a new disease!" Near took out a notebook and pen and began scribbling down the symptoms.

Mello's anger cooled a bit as he thought of an idea. "Yes, it's called loveless."

Near didn't look up at Mello as he kept writing, "loveless?"

"Yes, it can only be cured like this…" Mello moved closer and Near looked up as pair of lips were on his own. Nears eyes were wide with shock but he quickly got over it and kissed him back so he would be cured.

Mello pulled away. "There. Now I'm cured." He said smiling.

Matt giggled as he watched.

Near was blushing a little.

"We should play this game more often." Mello said as he bit his chocolate bar once more.


End file.
